


Make Them Good

by CheekysMagic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Birth, Happy Ending, Hybrid - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Labour, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Possessive Venom, Post Mpreg, Romance, Time Skips, Xenophilia, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: Eddie groans and runs a hand over his face. “Baby? What, like another Carnage? Christ, haven’t you had like ten of those already” Eddie turns in bed, but he’s suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. The wave sends him straight to the bathroom where he throws up, thankfully into the toilet.“NO EDDIE. NOT LIKE CARNAGE OR OTHER BABIES. THIS ONE WILL BE LIKE YOU”“What do you mean?” Eddie groans, running a hand through his hair and leaning on the side of the toilet seat. “Like it’ll be part human?”“NO EDDIE. BUT IT WILL BE GOOD LIKE YOU. NOT LIKE CARNAGE WHO WAS BAD”





	Make Them Good

**“EDDIE”**

Eddie stirs in bed a little, but he’s not phased by Venom’s voice, chooses to ignore him over catching that last minute of sleep.

**“EDDIE. WAKE UP”**

Eddie grunts and puts a pillow over his head, seemingly forgetting that Venom is inside his head and not beside him in bed.

**“EDDIE. IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP. I WILL EAT YOUR LIVER”**

Eddie shoots up out of bed, he’s groggy and annoyed but he’d rather be sleep-deprived than liver-deprived. “I’m up, I’m up. What do you want? Ya damn princess”

**“WE NEED FOOD. MUST SUSTAIN MY BABY”**

Eddie groans and runs a hand over his face. “Baby? What, like another Carnage? Christ, haven’t you had like ten of those already” Eddie turns in bed, but he’s suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. The wave sends him straight to the bathroom where he throws up, thankfully into the toilet.

**“NO EDDIE. NOT LIKE CARNAGE OR OTHER BABIES. THIS ONE WILL BE LIKE YOU”**

“What do you mean?” Eddie groans, running a hand through his hair and leaning on the side of the toilet seat. “Like it’ll be part human?”

**“NO EDDIE. BUT IT WILL BE GOOD LIKE YOU. NOT LIKE CARNAGE WHO WAS BAD”**

Eddie wipes spit from the corner of his mouth and sighs, standing up to go wash his mouth out with water and he looks at his reflection. “Don’t tell me that nausea was because you got it growing in me. I swear Venom, I ain’t about to go out of the house with a fuckin’ baby belly”

Venom doesn’t reply and Eddie groans. “You’re a real asshole you know that. Couldn’t at least ask me? Or tell me you were about to get pregnant again? No, you just thought I’d be okay with this. Jesus Christ, what do I even tell my boss?”

**“YOU TAKE MATERNITY LEAVE?”**

Eddie laughs at that and runs his hand over his stomach, a little cautious of it. “Yeah, cause a man can take maternity leave. We ain’t like you Venom. We got genders and shit. Men on my world can’t make babies” Eddie headed back into the bedroom and sat on his bed, both hands on his face.

**“ARE YOU MAD AT ME EDDIE? I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE MAD AT ME.”**

“Man buddy, you sure like to guilt trip me. I ain’t mad, I’m just… Worried is all. I mean, I’m gonna be pregnant. Don’t think I’d ever _be_ pregnant. I got used to this whole symbiote thing, but this, this is weird Ven”

**“I WILL PROTECT YOU EDDIE. WILL PROTECT YOU AND OUR BABY. BUT ONLY IF YOU HELP ME. SUSTAIN OUR BABY EDDIE. TATER TOTS. NOW.”**

Eddie laughed again and stood up, he may be having a crisis, but he couldn’t deny Venom his precious tater tots.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re joking right?” Annie muttered into her coffee, disbelief coating her voice and making Eddie grimace.

“I fuckin’ wish I was, An. But no, the goddamn parasite has gone and knocked me up”

**“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, EDDIE”**

“Sorry, sorry. But you did knock me up you asshole”

Annie stared at Eddie as if he had something on his face, which in turn made Eddie reach up to touch his face and check if there was something there. “Eddie, are you sure this is safe?”

Eddie laughed and shook his head. “Fuck knows, I might end up dying giving birth to this thing. Which, by the way Venom, how will I give birth to this thing?”

**“YOU WILL NOT DIE. YOU WILL GIVE BIRTH SAFELY. FROM WHERE I TOUCH YOU WHEN YOU ARE HORNY”**

Eddie’s face went bright red and he was so glad that Annie couldn’t hear Venom. “O-oh really? I didn’t think it would be there. So, shit… Looks like I’m shitting this thing out like a dodgy Taco Bell. Great, just fuckin’ fabulous”

“Maybe Dan should do some tests? Maybe a scan—Nothing too high frequency though—Just something to see how this thing is growing inside you. How long has it been?”

Eddie looked down at himself, his hoodie was loose on him anyway, but he was pretty sure he was further along than he thought. “Ven only told me a couple days ago. But uh, I’m beginning to think this thing either grows real fast or its been in me a while”

Annie frowned. “What makes you think that?”

Eddie lifted his hoodie, his own flat stomach now swollen with Venom’s offspring.

“Fuck Ed, you look about five months pregnant. How is it even growing inside you?”

**“THEY ARE SAFE EDDIE. NO SCANS. I WILL LOOK AFTER US EDDIE. I WILL LOOK AFTER OUR BABY”**

Eddie sighed and gripped his brow, giving it a squeeze. “Venom says its safe. He doesn’t want us scanning it. Not to say I don’t trust Dan, I just think maybe we could leave this alone. Venom has done this before, yeah, not with me growing it but maybe… Maybe it’ll be okay?”

Annie put her hand on top of Eddie’s to stop it shaking, Eddie wasn’t even aware it was shaking.

“If you believe you’ll be okay, then I will too”

 

* * *

 

 

**“THEY ARE MOVING EDDIE. CAN YOU FEEL IT? CAN YOU FEEL OUR SPAWN MOVE?”**

Eddie grunted from where he was tucked up in bed, he was exhausted despite having done nothing with his day. This so-called baby was really taking up his energy, not to mention the thing was incredibly heavy.

**“EDDIE, CAN YOU FEEL THEM? IF YOU CANNOT FEEL THEM, THEY MAY BE DEAD”**

“They’re moving, they’re moving Ven. Christ, can a guy not get some shut-eye round here?”

**“FEEL WITH YOUR HAND EDDIE. I WANT THEM TO KNOW YOU BEFORE THEY ARE BORN. TALK TO THEM TOO. I WANT THEM TO LEARN WHO YOU ARE”**

Eddie groaned and rolled over onto his back, a big mistake as instantly he felt his lungs being crushed with the weight of Venom’s offspring inside him. He shifted and sat up, using his pillows to support his back. “You’re not gonna leave me alone until I talk to this thing, are you?”

**“NOPE.”**

He let out another groan and rested his hand on his stomach, it was huge now despite it only having been two weeks since he had found out about this thing. He felt where it was ‘kicking’ and let out a confused laugh at the little thumps against his palm.

“Hey there kiddo, I’m your sorta daddy. Venom is your real dad. I’m just this kind of, ya know—Host”

The _thing_ moved against his hand again, as if understanding what he was saying. “Heh, you got that huh? Well, you growing in me is meant to make you good, I guess. Better than your daddy anyway, since he got issues. Such as well, biting people’s heads off”

**“I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES. BITING HEADS OFF IS COMPLETELY NORMAL AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO IT”**

“See what I mean? Issues.” He heard Venom growl and Eddie laughed, the laughter seemed to elicit more movement from the baby which made Eddie smile. Maybe being a dad did have its perks, even if he was the dad of a literal alien symbiote that literally looked like a pile of goop.

“Your old man is gonna look out for ya, okay? Even after your born, I’ll make sure you grow up okay. Don’t become a loser like ya older brother, be a good guy like me. Well, as good as I can be”

The symbiote child seemed to settle in that moment, but it gave one last thud to his hand before settling. “Shit, it finally went to sleep”

**“YOU DID A GOOD JOB. OUR BABY KNOWS WHO YOU ARE NOW. THEY WILL LEARN YOUR GOODNESS EDDIE. OUR BABY WILL BE GOOD”**

Eddie felt a little swell of pride from that, he grinned and ran his hand over his belly. “Yeah, maybe they will”

**“WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO EAT US OUT NOW, SO WE CAN FALL ASLEEP?”**

Eddie grinned even wider and spread his legs. “As if I’d say no”

 

* * *

 

 

 “Jesus Eddie, when was the last time you slept?” Dan asked as Eddie nearly fell asleep into his cup of coffee again. “Huh? Oh.. Uh, I don’t remember”

Dan pressed his hand to Eddie’s forehead and frowned. “I have a feeling this baby you’re having is doing more harm than good. Are you sure Venom is telling the truth?”

**“I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU EDDIE. TELL DAN HE IS STUPID. TELL HIM HE IS WRONG. TELL HIM EDDIE. TELL THE STUPID DAN”**

Eddie, however, had no energy to argue jack and instead shrugged his shoulders. “Ven gets pissy when you accuse him of shit. So, let's just say he is, alright? I’d rather not talk him out of strangling you again”

Dan eased back in his seat, his hand reaching up to his neck as if he could still feel Venom’s tentacles on his throat. Annie entered the room, cheery as ever until she saw how tired Eddie looked.

“Shit Ed, take it you’re in your last trimester”

Eddie smiled tiredly and tipped his mug at her. “How could you tell?”

Annie snorted and sat down next to Dan. “My sister looked just like you when she had her first kid. Apparently, you’re just so big you can’t sleep at all”

**“DID SHE JUST CALL US FAT, EDDIE?”**

“No, she did not just call us fat—So you’re telling me that this is normal? Fuck, guess I know how you women feel now”

Annie laughed at him and rolled her eyes. “Just be glad this is the only thing you’re experiencing ‘female-wise’, I’d hate to tell you what else comes out of our uterus other than babies”

**“URINE?”**

Eddie nearly spat out his coffee and he started coughing at what Venom said. “Yeah, thanks for that mental image Ann. Really needed that right now”

“So,” Dan muttered, changing the conversation. “do you know when you’re due?”

**“SOON. THE CHILD IS ALREADY MAKING ITS WAY TO THE BIRTH CANAL”**

Eddie blanched, and he rested a hand on his bump. “Uh, Venom says soon. That’s all I can say right now. Hey Annie, you wouldn’t mind giving me a ride home would ya? Can’t really ride the bike anymore with this in the way”

Annie stood up and nodded. “Yeah Eddie, you need help standing up?”

“You kidding? Of course I do, come here and pick me up”

 

* * *

 

 

  **“ARE YOU IN PAIN EDDIE?”**

Eddie bit his pillow again as to not scream too loud. “No, I’m fucking great asshole. Fuck, this is… This is awful. I don’t know if I can do this Venom”

**“YOU CAN EDDIE. YOU CAN GIVE BIRTH TO OUR BABY. JUST BREATHE. DON’T BE A PUSSY”**

Eddie wanted to snap at him, but a contraction cut him off, he groaned and hugged his pillow close to his body. “I just want it out. Please, please get it out of me”

**“YOU CAN PUSH NOW EDDIE. THE CHILD IS READY”**

Eddie sobbed and bore down like he was taking a shit. It was the only thing that felt right, his whole body seemingly focussed on pushing whatever was trying to make its way out.

He pushed again, harder this time and remembered that Venom had told him to breathe so he did that. He felt another contraction and the urge to push at the same time, so he did both.

“Fuck, fuck Venom I don’t think this is working”

**“IT IS WORKING. FEEL EDDIE. OUR CHILD IS COMING OUT”**

With shaking hands, Eddie felt down between his legs and gasped when he felt what felt like Venom’s tentacles. Only they were coming out of his ass rather than going in. Venom’s tentacles suddenly joined Eddie’s hand, interlacing with his fingers and touching the child too.

**“KEEP PUSHING EDDIE. THEY ARE ALMOST HERE”**

Despite his exhaustion and the debilitating pain, Eddie did as Venom told him and kept pushing. He took a breath and then pushed again, another breath, another push. Until suddenly, something was released from inside him.

**“THEY LIVE EDDIE. OUR CHILD IS HERE”**

Eddie lifted his head and looked down drowsily, between his legs was a wriggling mass alike Venom when he was unbonded from Eddie. “Is that?... Holy shit”

**“IT IS OUR CHILD EDDIE. YOUR CHILD EDDIE”**

Eddie reached over and the newborn symbiote latched onto its father’s fingers and Eddie brought it up to his chest and he laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, my kid. Holy fuck. I can’t… I can’t believe I just birthed this thing Ven”

**“EDDIE.”**

Eddie wasn’t listening, too invested in the symbiote he was holding in his arms.

**“EDDIE. WE NEED TO SAY GOODBYE NOW”**

Suddenly, his attentions were pulled away from the offspring to Venom. “What do you mean? They’ve only just got here”

**“THEY NEED TO FIND THEIR OWN HOST NOW. OR THEY WILL DIE EDDIE. YOU DON’T WANT OUR CHILD TO DIE, DO YOU EDDIE?”**

Eddie softened, and he looked back down at his child. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. What we gonna call them though?”

**“HYBRID”**

The mass, seemingly happy with their name, took off from Eddie’s arms but not before forming their head to look at their father.

**_“THANK YOU, FATHER. I HOPE YOU TO SEE YOU AGAIN”_ **

Hybrid shifted out of the window and Eddie, weirdly no longer exhausted or in pain, ran to it to watch her leave. “Will she be okay? On her own?”

**“WE TAUGHT HER WELL EDDIE. SHE WILL BE OKAY. SHE IS YOU NOW. GOOD”**

Venom came out of Eddie’s body and nuzzled his head against his cheek, Eddie smiled and smoothed his fingers over Venom’s form.

“Yeah, _good.”_


End file.
